A Stray Cat
by cookiiex
Summary: [Neji&Tenten]It started with a simple question,leading to a meaningful confession..


cookiiex: MUhahaa..I'm BACKK! With another oneshot...Man I love oneshots. _Naruto_ oneshot with my all time favorite couple **_Neji&Tenten _**. WooT! Thanks to the people that review for "There,Always There". I had alot of encouragement to write another one. Thank you so, so, so much. Here's my frist post on FF. net in 2oo6. Enjoy!

**A Stray Cat  
Authoress: cookiiex  
0NE SH0T **

"Neji how is it that you can just dispise your family like this?"

"Well what do you think Tenten?"

The boy known as Neji looked at the girl known as Tenten. She shrugged.

"That's why I asked!" she shouted.

"Hn."

**_That was then, this is now..._**

* * *

Tenten crossed her arms. 'Hmph, can you believe this guy!' 

"Well are you going to stand there all day, or are we going to train."

Tenten gave him a look that clearly ment "What in the hell are you talking about?"

Apparently Neji knew how to read facial expressions.

"Don't give me that look. Are we going to train or what?"

"But it's my day off!"

"A shinobi NEVER let their social life get in the way duty."

Tenten glared. "Are you saying I'm not a shinobi just because I'm using my day off for some relaxing?"

Neji glared back. "Apparently."

"For the love of Kami-Sama, Neji live a little. I'm not asking for alot just telling you to relax."

"And if I'm not mistaken, this Neji does not do favors." **(1) **

Tenten glance at Neji. "Why the hell do you need train so damn hard anyways?" Suddenly Tenten finally felt an killer aura beside her.

"Because I must slaughter everyone of the main house."

Tenten looked at him. "When are you going to let that go Neji? You can't hate them forever you know." It really hurts Tenten that his stone cold heart hates his family so much. Why couldn't he wake up and smell the coffee? Atleast he had -

"Watch me hate them." he said, cutting off her train og thought.

A few munites passed as they walked in silence. Tenten's had enough. It's been bugging her since they were in a Genin team together, and it's still bothering her.

"Why?" she muttered.

Neji looked at his teammate. "What?"

She looked up. "Why? Why do you hate them?"

Neji looked away from her gaze. "They kill my father. They bestowed this curse on me. That's why I'm the caged bird. I will be freed once I kill them. The main house." Tenten looked at him. How could he be determined to be the one to end their lives.

"At least you have someone there..." Neji perked up.

"What...?"

Tenten glared. "At least you have someone there!" she sneered.

Neji glared right back at her. "No,I have nob-"

"YES YOU DO NEJI!" she screamed at him.

Neji looked at her as if motioning her to continue.

"Neji, you seriously don't know how lucky you are."

"Lucky?"

Tenten glared. "Yes Neji, _lucky_. You have this whole clan with you and you still resent them. That ain't right.They'll be there for you. .."

She looks at Neji with stern face.

"You're always saying that you're a caged bird. Well at least a caged bird still had someone there for them..." she gave him a slight smile.

Then her smile was replaced with a frown as she continued.

"But for people like me are just like..l-l-ike...a stray cat. We would wander for the rest of our lives and nobody will take notice of us. Nobody there when you need it. Life with no comfort.. always have to support yourself.That's why you're so lucky Neji, that's why--"

Suddenly engulfed in an embrace she could feel the breath of...

"Not another word Tenten..."

The one and only, Hyuuga Neji.

She smiled.

"I want to be that person.."

She pulled away to look at his face. "Huh?" she answered bluntly. He looked her in the eye and repeated what he said.

"I want to be that person."

Tenten looked confused. "Person...? For who, Neji?" She tiled her head with the questioning look on her face which Neji thought, looked pretty cute. Neji smiled at her. Tenten's eyes went as big as spaceships.

"Ahh, such a smiple answer dear Tenten, but...you can't see it." Neji smirked. "You're a horrible shinobi." When he saw her expression he almost laugh out loud, in fact he did.

Tenten's mouth was open and looked like she had just been told she was pregant. 'Man! If only I have a camera.' though Neji still looking at her. Once she regain her composure she only had one thing to say:

"You know how to spoil the moment, Neji" She smiled. "That's why I'm so sure to be the person to set the caged bird free." Now it's time for Neji to look like he was told he was pregant.

"Yea well I'm sure I'm the one to rescue the stray cat from the alley way." Neji smirked.

Tenten smiled and whispered, "Yea, I'm pretty sure you will." as they continued walking down the street in each other's company.

Who would've know a caged bird would have such a bond with a stray cat.

**-END-

* * *

(1) Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) Dialog **


End file.
